


Incognito

by ruffruffren



Category: DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: Frottage, M/M, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-09
Updated: 2015-05-09
Packaged: 2018-03-29 16:24:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3902944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ruffruffren/pseuds/ruffruffren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When school is out Aoba and Ren make a dash for the train. Crowded in like sardines the couple share a tight space, squeezed together. Their new relationship takes a slight turn as the train forces them together, and Aoba finds himself taking advantage of his innocent boyfriend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Incognito

’…Uwah… so many people.’ Aoba sighed heavily. ‘I knew we should have caught the earlier one.’

'Though the earlier train would have less people,’ Ren offered, 'You cannot skip your after school duties without a reasonable excuse. As the student president, you should know this.’

'Yes… thank you.’ Aoba’s brow twitched in annoyance. If Ren didn’t have such an earnest face as he said it… yet Ren always had an earnest face. His quiet and stoic outer shell hid a deep well of emotion, and though he seemed intimidating with his broad shoulders and long legs, the truth was he was very much like a puppy. Over eager and always ready to please. It was one of the things Aoba liked so much about him.

But sometimes his comments were just unnecessary.

'If we stick close together we should both fit in.’ Ren said.

'Mhm.’

The carriage was vacuum packed. Every breath of air was stale, thick with floral perfume and musky deodorant that did little to mask the prevailing odour of sweat. Students and office workers shared space alike, all wearing the same bored and worn out expression. School bags and suitcases, little divided them. They were all just trying to get home, Ren and Aoba included.

'It’s so tight.’ Ren commented as they squeezed themselves next to the door, 'Are you alright?’

'I’m fine.’ Aoba breezed, catching the worried reflection of his companion in the glass panel. He liked to look out the window; it calmed him down, made him feel less claustrophobic. He could escape out into the blurred world as it whizzed by, the grey cascading into neon as tall buildings gave way to inner city life. Soon, before their journey had ended, the sun would have set.

It was late already, their duties taking much longer than intended due to a slight distraction midway, and in the winter months the sun retired early, as weary as the people in this carriage.

Aoba could feel them all around him. People to his left and to his right, the tinny sound of music echoing overhead, their shoulders pressed to his carelessly. Sometimes they leaned hard into him as the train moved around a bend, curving to the track it was destined to follow endlessly, the shift of gravity affecting its passengers. It was a little uncomfortable, and if Ren’s broad frame had not been there to shield his back he would be considerably more unnerved; on more than one occasion, his vulnerable backside had fallen prey to creeping hands. Alas, his silky blue mane made him easily mistakable for a girl, but he loathe to cut it just to cease the occasional unwanted attention. Besides, he had Ren now, his body acting as a suitable shield, and Ren said he liked his hair just as it was.

_Ahh, I’m such a girl. I’m blushing over that._

He glanced in the glass again, checking that Ren had not noticed the sudden heat that flushed his cheeks.  _If he asks, I’ll tell him it’s just hot in here…_

As he looked, he noticed something different in Ren’s expression. It wasn’t as collected as usual, his dark brows knotted, his thin lips drawn tightly together as if to hold something back. Had he forgotten to do something important? Was he in pain somewhere? Was someone… touching him?

'Ren?’ Aoba asked, trying to turn in the minuscule space. It was a waste of time. All he achieved was to squish himself more firmly against the door.  _Well, that sucks._

'What is it, Aoba?’ Ren’s voice sounded strained, heightening Aoba’s concern.

'Are you alright?’

Ren hesitated. Though it was only for half a second the silence was endless to Aoba’s ears. 'I’m fine.’

 _Don’t lie to me!_ Aoba thought. He could clearly see Ren was in a level of distress, fighting off some unknown demon.

Perhaps the morality of their relationship was suddenly hitting him. Could that be it? Was he doubting that two men together was natural? Was he conflicted with dark thoughts that his soul may not be entitled entry to heaven now that he had sinned? Thou shalt not lay with man, or something. Aoba wasn’t overly religious and he had thought Ren was not either - until now.   _Maybe I should have asked how he felt about it before I…_

Aoba felt his face grow hot again. In the classroom, earlier, when he was meant to be assisting Ren with cleaning off the chalkboard. Things had happened so fast, it wasn’t all his fault. They both reached for the cloth at the same time. Their hands touched. It was warm. Ren’s hand was so much larger than his, it enclosed it completely. Such long, masculine fingers.

He felt that touch all the way throughout his body. They had been standing so close together, their faces inches apart. He had felt the warmth of Ren’s breath brushing over his face like a summer breeze, and when he had dared look into Ren’s tender eyes, he was lost to them. Drawn in like a moth to a flame, the magnetism irresistible. Before he could stop himself he felt his lips press lightly to Ren’s. Their first kiss.

Aoba had kissed Ren.

_Gyah! So embarrassing! I shouldn’t have done it._

'I’m sorry, Aoba.’ Ren whispered, breaking his thoughts apart.

'W-Why are you sorry?’ Damn, it was awkward trying to hold a conversation like this. He was only able to catch Ren’s reflection on occasion before it dissipated again. Reading his emotions was hard enough as it was, but now it was just impossible to understand the tone of the situation. That was, until the train lurched around a sharp bend.

The passengers shifted, their balance momentarily altered without warning, knocking those on their feet awkwardly about. A few let out a murmur of surprise, the quiet resigned peace of the carriage thrown off balance as well.

For little over a second the force of the bend had pushed Ren into him, their bodies crushed together as Aoba found himself more intimately acquainted with the door of the train – and Ren, too.

His body felt sturdy, strong and comfortingly warm. He thought he could faintly feel the definition of muscle through his shirt and blazer, but he couldn’t be certain, and something else. It was most likely Ren’s satchel, he figured. Nothing to get uptight about.

'I’m so sorry!’ Ren said again, only this time it was more frantic. He quickly moved away, and for a second Aoba felt a pang of sorrow that his body was no longer pressed so tightly to him. His back felt cold and lonely.

'Haha, it wasn’t your fault.’ Aoba shook his disappointment off. Truth being he was grateful for the closeness, and although it left him flustered, he quietly thanked whichever deity had been responsible. Their kiss from in the classroom still tingled on his lips. He was hungry for more, had been wanting to deepen their kiss when a noise outside the classroom caused him to lose his bottle, the spell between them broken abruptly. After that the chalkboard was quickly wiped clean and the two left in a slight hurry, their fragment of intimacy fading into a sweet memory. For Aoba it felt as if his dessert had been snatched away from him after only the first bite.

'Hey, Ren…’ Aoba had been about to invite him over for dinner. The normal everyday conversation died on his lips.  _Impossible_ , he thought.  _It’s just my over-active imagination…_

All thoughts of inviting his boyfriend over for dinner were gone the instant he felt something hard press against his ass. It happened as the train lurched slightly, and this time Aoba was sure that couldn’t have been a satchel. It was too central, and as Aoba glanced up his suspicions were confirmed by the flushed and worried look that shadowed Ren’s normally calm features.

_Oh. That’s unexpected._

He was hard. Aoba’s boyfriend was hard. In public. On a crowded train. A very crowded train.

Their bodies had been forced together rather abruptly, and several times since then they had brushed together following the natural rhythm of the train. They were both young boys, too, slaves to the hormones pumping intently around their systems. If he was honest Aoba had fallen victim to random erections at the most peculiar of moments, too. Ren was only human, he couldn’t help it.

Then, as if a voice from deep inside his mind began to speak what seemed good advice, Aoba felt a strong compulsion. His hips began to sway, mimicking the gentle rock of the carriage perfectly and, for all intents and purposes, innocently. He brushed lightly left and right, only occasionally pressing back and more firmly onto Ren’s apparent arousal. Why he was doing it he could not be sure, his usual thought processes coming through as if filtered through a heavy fog, much the same as before when he had kissed Ren. He was seizing another moment, a crazy and impulsive need to be mischievous sweeping powerfully over him, one that he couldn’t resist.

_Ah… it’s kind of… lewd to rub against him like this… isn’t it…?_

'A-Aoba…?’ Ren whispered heavily, and in the velvet tones of his voice Aoba could hear his struggle. He could hear the questioning, the wonder, the surprise and the shock. And the arousal. His name had never sounded as good as it did then, every syllable dripping with lust.

'What’s wrong, Ren?’ Aoba whispered back, purely enough. 'It’s… it’s alright.’ He added.

'I’m sorry… I shouldn’t… but why are you…?’

'I’m not doing anything.’

'Aoba?’

'I don’t know what you’re asking me, but I’m not doing anything.’ Aoba’s mind was racing. It was only a short time ago that he’d shared his first kiss. Now he was rubbing his ass against his boyfriend’s hard erection, mercilessly teasing him, in public no less, while playing the innocent.  _What has gotten in to me…?_

Would Ren even buy that? He was such a bad liar. He looked into the window, at that helpless reflection. It pleaded with him – or was it begging for more?

Their bodies were so close, the only thing separating them now were clothes, but a few meagre layers of fabric weren’t going to stop him. He could feel Ren’s trapped member pressing into him, nesting into the cheeks of his ass. He let it stay there a moment before brushing across it teasingly.

To any onlookers nothing would appear amiss.

It was the perfect crime. Even Ren himself wasn’t entirely sure if Aoba was acting on purpose; the confusion was written all over his face. He wanted it though.

His breath was laboured. He was panting, short bursts of breath forced out of heavy lungs. Well, the carriage was undeniably warm with all these people.

All these people.

_I’m doing such a thing… in public…_

The thought was intoxicating. They could be caught. Anyone could oversee them if either of them became too obvious. Perhaps it wasn’t so perfect after all. What a thrill.

_No stopping now though… I can’t leave him like this…_

Judging by the flush that caressed his cheeks, Ren was nearing his limit. Aoba wasn’t much better off; he could feel his own pants tight and slightly wet, his member straining for a release that wouldn’t come. Not yet, anyway. Soon, when he was home and alone and dinner filled his belly, he would sneak upstairs to his bedroom to 'relax’ for the evening, ignoring the homework piled high at the back of his mind. It was impossible for his body not to react as he tried to rub himself slyly against Ren, mimicking the rhythm of the train as best he could.

'A-Aoba…nhn…’ Ren was clearly distressed, his voice breaking under the weight of it all.

'What’s the matter, Ren?’ Aoba asked coyly.

’…Ahh…’

That’s all there was, a sigh. It was deeper than a normal sigh and Aoba knew. He knew from the way Ren’s hands were suddenly set upon his slender hips, holding their waists firmly together. He could tell from the hot and heady breath that kissed his neck. And he could tell from the way Ren’s body shuddered uncontrollably before slowly coming to be still again.

_That was… different._

Neither of them said anything about it. They carried on their journey in silence, quietly contemplating what had happened between them. Even as they parted ways and walked the short distance to their homes, Aoba still did not give in to the questioning and slightly uncomfortable expression on Ren’s face. It would be something he would forever have to wonder about.

If Aoba had truly done it intentionally, or if it had just been a by-product of their close proximity. It was a secret Aoba would never tell.


End file.
